lgdrfandomcom-20200214-history
October 1735 (3)
= Vossiche Zeitung - October 1735 = Weather this month *Mild everywhere. Events Of Importte Pertaining To Recent Matters Sochi *King Basil II of Georgia has formally made a proposal for creating enduring and good relations with the Tsar of Russia: That Georgia will allow Russia full use of her bases in time of war against the Caliphate; that should the Caliphate attack Russia or Georgia, then the forces of both kingdoms will have freedom of movement over each other's territory; that should the Caliphate attack Russia or Georgia, both will consider it an attack on both and fight to repell the invader. In return, Russia will return those parts of Georgia now under Russian rule back to the Kingdom of Georgia, and Georgia shall no longer pay tribute to the Tsar. Finally, both the Tsar and the King will pledge themselves in the defence of the Orthodox Christian Church? The Tsar after hearing this left Sochi. Before departing for St. Petersburg he informed Basil that the tribute from Georgia is no longer required. “It is needed here to fortify your kingdom against the Caliph once he gets his second wind, for I am sure he will turn his eyes to you just as he is warning Bulgaria that they should not abide by the faith and be my friend and ally,” he said. Rome *The pious Duke Ferdinando of Tuscany-Modena has handed over the deeds and keys to the Basilica of St. John Lateran and the Church of Michael & All the Angels to the Church authorities. Then with some sadness His Grace left the Eternal City and returned to Florence. Tehran *Imams and nobles have been gathered to the Caliph’s great tent outside Tehran once more, herded there by warriors of the Caliph Guard Orta to a private assembly. What was said in the tent has not been widely reported. What is known is that a great cheer and repeated chanting of ‘Allah-hu-Akhbar!’ were heard coming from the meeting by those in the city... Florence *Cardinal Xaverius Bartolomeus is visiting the Tuscan capital to marvel at the Library of Classics, around which he was shown by the head librarian Ludovico Muratan. The cardinal was pleased to say that just as Duke Ferdinando had told him last month in Rome the library really is well supplied with rare Italian classics! *Lady Hamilton has returned from Siena and apologised to King Cosimo for her absence (she said this rather coyly, with a most fetching flutter of eyelashes). Her Ladyship has asked permission from His Majesty to approach the recently graduated architects and sculptors on behalf of King James with a view to employing one of each to work in London? *Cosimo has hosted a feast to celebrate the return of his son Duke Ferdinando to Florence, while on 28th October the feast of Simon Apostle and Jude was held across the country. Once more prayers were offered up for the brave Christians fighting the unbelievers in Africa, and also on a much happier note for the impending union of the King of Portugal to one of Tuscany’s most beautiful daughters! *The Foreign Minister of Savoy, Jarno Fisichella and Captain Ciro Danone of the Duke of Savoy’s Gardia Ducal Regiment have presented their cards and compliments and are requesting permission to enter the Tuscan ducal court? Suo *Nineteen Chinese junks of war have appeared off Suo and begun a naval blockade of the Spanish fortress. *On the landward side the Chinese field forces launched a major offensive to try and take the covered way by swamping the defenders by sheer weight of numbers. Despite this assault by 40,000 spearmen the paltry 3,000 Irish held on with relative ease, repulsing this attack (which has consequently served to quite demoralise the Chinese warriors who were involved). This failure had really not been expected and stalled the siege for the rest of the month. However, in an unexpected development the Irish abandoned the covered way and this allowed the Chinese to occupy it bloodlessly. Venice *Count Petr Alekseevic Pahlen has informed Doge Pietro Pellegrini of Venice of this: “We have a deal - copies will arrive shortly.” El Escorial *Vast quantities of grain have been destroyed in Spain by order of the King. Amongst those shocked by this action was Archbishop Lapapa of Madrid and Castille who thought it could have been charitably given away to help convert the heathen in Morocco? His Eminence however was pleased to say that the Church of Spain has previously paid a contribution to the Crown toward the great victory which has now been achieved in Morocco with God’s aid, and that the Spanish Church will continue in paying a full tithe to the Vatican ‘and so fulfill all her God-given obligations’. Isle of Cocos *Off the Isle of Cocos in the Indian Ocean to the west of Sumatra a trading East Indiamen under Dutch colours was approached by a squadron of eight corvettes displaying English ensigns. Once the distance was closed the English colours were drawn down and the Jolly Roger hauled up in their place! Taking advantage of their superior manoeuvrability the small cruisers raked the East Indiamen across her stern several times, causing the trader’s captain to strike colours in despair. Thus she was taken as a prize by these unidentified pirates! Quebec *The French have restarted the construction of a fortress in Quebec. The town watch has boldly raised a royal French standard over the building site! Versailles *Henri LeFortier, an ambassador of the Americas Republic has returned to Versailles from Lyons and pointed out that the republic he represents owns New France, something which he is sure the delegation from Philadelphia will also concede to be true. This delegation consists of cartographers and legal experts who back up this claim. *His Majesty King Louis of France has, with the help of his loyal and ever-nagging Chancellor the Duc de Brissac, offered a retraction to an error of the Royal Tongue made during his public speech last month: “My praise was not for my own soldiers, who, I am told, remain the ever-vigilant guardians of Christian peace, but for the aggressive, virile warriors of Portugal and Spain. Your victories were magnifique. But again I say, remove the blockades and let my ships sail.” “And I am told that as yet, the attack on our royal ambassador—a ‘trained monkey’ was, it? - has not been retracted by my dear brother His Majesty King James of England, &c. How is it he has time for his endless epistles about his own grievances, yet forgets those of France?” “Now, where is Quebec and what was this about the American Republic…?” he enquired, looking quizzically at LeFortier! Stockholm *King Charles XIII of Sweden has inspected the French men and officers of the Sverborg Brigade, commending them for their military bearing and their diligence shown during training. “Gentlemen,” he also said, “you will now form an important part of the garrison of Stockholm, hence the reason for the prolonged period of training and drilling. Should at any time Sweden come under direct attack your task will be to defend the capital, and I know you will do your duty. Should Stockholm ever come under direct assault you will find me in your ranks, standing shoulder to shoulder with my countrymen, if necessary to the last.” The Brigade, albeit with a distinctly French rather than Swedish accent, roared back ‘GOD SAVE THE KING!’ three times. Following this inspection some wonder if Charles XIII is claiming to have French ancestry? *Charles has hosted a banquet to celebrate the wedding anniversary of his royal father and stepmother. At this courtly event the Queen of Sweden was absent on account of her condition, but in her absence the King spoke warmly to Frederick von Vorbeck, who declared himself most gratified to be so honoured by His Majesty. Hanover *Empress Katrina, who is with child, has made comfortable her guest King Wilhelm of Prussia and suggested he can either stay here or travel to Magdeburg to meet her husband the Emperor? However in late October the Emperor returned to Hanover. He was met by Baron von Steinwehr who informed him that the last letter received by Prince Metternich from His Imperial Majesty was dated June 1735, which he thought he should mention, ‘lest items of correspondence have gone astray...’ After that Emperor Wilhelm went to see his wife to ensure she is well before going to talk to King Wilhelm of Prussia in private. *In public the King of Prussia stated he was surprised and shocked by what the Emperor had spoken to him in confidence recently in private in Berlin. He had been led to believe that what was discussed would be limited to a private and intensely personal matter, but the matter put to him actually involved the fate of the entire state, so he has announced that he must take time to confer with his ministers before formulating a response. *Claus Donnersmark, the Lord Chancellor of Hanover has publicly stated that ‘this principality is responding to the two Tuscan price reductions in the Mediterranean market.’ “Whilst it is a deliberate act by Tuscany to create greater market share, Hanover would rather match it and thus defend her hard-earned legitimate market share than bleat about it. Currently Tuscany is subsidizing this market by 15%. It is up to Tuscany what happens next as the cat is out of the bag!” he said. *The Emperor had Count Komarov and the physician Gerhard van Swieten attend to his person. His Imperial Majesty told Komarov that he wished to thank the Tsar for removing the previous incumbent and proving his wish for friendly relations with Hanover. ‘An act that is appreciated.’ He also glady accepted the assistance of the Tsar’s physician ‘as I felt Lord Waldergrave is somewhat unsuitable through age and health.’ Van Swieten has asked permission to move into the palace to be near the Empress and on hand during her pregnancy? The Emperor then called in Ehrengard Mesulina von der Schulenburg, the Duchess of Kendal, who was actually waiting in the corridor outside, albeit rather impatiently having told anyone who will listen that her travelling trunks are packed and she was ready to leave. Her Ladyship flounced in with head held high, but remembered to curtsey before the Emperor in the proper manner. His Imperial Majesty told her that he was returning the Order of the Sacred Heart ‘as your king and his son dislike and slander me at every moment.’ “The Empire is a most honourable institution,” he added, “which means a great deal to Germans and whilst it is not perfect it is an example of centuries old order and honourable law. I look forward to the King of England disowning his Imperial titles immediately rather than the vague disingenuous statements that currently emanate from him. Make the cut now for the sake of everyone rather than himself!” The duchess replied. “It is my sad duty to return to you the letters patent to the King's title of Duke of Oldenburg and to close down the Crown's embassy in Hanover and return to England. His Majesty recognises that he has lost the respect and trust of the Prince of Hanover. His Majesty has therefore decided to sever all diplomatic relations with Hanover and has asked that the Hanoverian ambassador in London return home at his earliest convenience.His Majesty hopes that one day in the future Hanover and its prince might reconsider its hostility and lack of trust towards the personage of the King, however His Majesty is not holding his breath in anticipation. Your Highness, I bid you adieu." She then left and indeed departed Hanover and late in the month has seet off for England. Fez *Prince Yusuf, while being handed over into the custody of Spanish Royal Guard complained to the Count of Noyelle, wondering on what grounds he is being detained? “I have shown himself to be in Morocco on a goodwill mission and the Sultan has accepted terms for peace. I therefore ask for my immediate release!” Noyelle sympathised but replied that he is a soldier and not a diplomat, and his orders are to keep him prisoner for the time being at least! Paris *The prisoner Martin van Serooskerken has been put on public trial in Paris. During the court case it became known that he had been spying for the United Province, news of which caused several sharp intakes of breath amongst the onlookers in the gallery! While found guilty, the court session was adjurned without sentence having been passed (although the statute books demand the death penalty, no doubt). St. Petersburg *The body of Lergi Esranovits has been found floating in the harbour of St. Petersburg. The cause of death is unclear, and may have been drowning. During his career he served as the Russian ambassador to Hanover, although he was noted for having little charm and absolutely no tact, especially taking delight in patronising other and yelling at anyone who disagreed with him. Rumour has it that he leaves behind a considerable fortune. Rumour also claims that agents of the German Emperor were behind his demise... Turin *Court Almoner Isaac of Geneva has been brought back from Nice Gaol to the Armeria Reale ducal palace where it seems he is being held under effective palace-arrest, unable to leave the grounds until monies to the value of what is missing from the Treasury has been paid back. *Duke Victor Amadeus of Savoy has attended the opening of the Teatro Regio at which Francesco Feo’s opera L’Issipile was performed to open the new season, which is expected to run from October until June. Seated in the place of honour, at his right hand, was le Comte d'Auxerre. Jerusalem *This message have been delivered to those in the Church of St. Anne: ‘The Caliphate has acted with nothing if not restraint in the matter of this illegal occupation. You in turn have sought to flout your breaking of our hospitality with public shows of defiance. If that is how the Church wishes to participate in “this game” then so be it. The Caliph has corresponded with Tuscany about your presence. His reply will determine your presence here. Until that reply is received you WILL now vacant these premises for your own safety. Should you decide to stay in the church, it is wholly your decision as will be the repercussions.’ The priests within responded by giving the congregation holy communion. Sixteen days past without a reply being given to the temporal authorities of Jerusalem, at which point the patience of the civil city authority gave way and all the doors and windows of the church were boarded up on the outside. Afghan soldiers then went on guard duty around it, some being posted here day and night to ensure no food or drink gets into the Church of St. Anne. House-to-house searches were carried out by Iraqi soldiers to ensure there are no tunnels to the church - as it happens nothing of this sort was found. London *The English royal family have disembarked at the Pool of London and returned in procession to St. James Palace, the way having been lined with Foot Guards, soldiers from the Army of England which is based here. Crowds cheered to welcome Their Majesties home, Queen Mary being presented by children with small posies of flowers. Once in the palace a banquet was held to celebrate their wedding anniversary, during which the King behaved affectionately but correctly toward his wife, presenting her with a gold necklace upon which hangs a single large diamond. Sofia *Prince Radev has complained to his father King Alexander of Bulgaria about Caliphate diplomacy, asking what do our relations with Russia have to do with them? “The Caliphate goes too far, no one should come here and dictate to you or me about what we may or may not do!” he added indignantly. He was pleased to learn that Sher Shah Suri left court within a few days of this opinion being voiced. Lisbon *The Sun King Lisbon Bank, which operates in France and Portugal, has reduced its interest lending rate from 11% to 10%. *Following an audience with the King of Portugal his royal chancellor Jorge Paniera was observed rushing with great speed down a corridor of the Palace of Sintra, almost breaking into a run! The following day he was in front of the Cortez, before whom he gave this address: “The recent news that French-flagged ships have been seen with three Portuguese merchant ships is quite shocking. We believe that this is a ruse by the pirates to drive a wedge between Portugal and its good friend France. We shall investigate this matter further and fully.” Many in the chamber wondered why on earth the pirates would even want to do such a thing? What would they gain from it? “I am delighted to report that King Mem da Cunha will be taking the Lady Maria La Farina to be his bride. The date of the wedding is yet to be set.” This delighted the members more, and before long church bells across the kingdom were being rung in celebration at this glad tidings! Budapest & Madrid *In Madrid, Barone Alighieri Farnese of the Savoy embassy has informed Marquis Oliveraz that Savoy and Tuscany have reached an accommodation with regard to the Levant trade. *King Joseph has shown great joy at the return of his wife Queen Amalia and was clearly delighted to learn that she is pregnant. The royal couple have bidden farewell to the Budapest Court and set off for Madrid with their bodyguards. Prior to departing King Joseph reiterated the need for streamlined procedures between Spain, Flanders and indeed all viceroyalties. “I appreciate the Viceroyalty Council’s concerns, but confirm that only with the consent of the viceroyalty will any of the viceroyalty’s forces ever be transferred to Spanish control,” he remarked. *Once safely returned to Madrid the Spanish royalty were grandly feted with splendid celebrations of a most magnificent manner! They also spent a few days with their daughters before returning to affairs of state. Beirut *The Islamic Fleet of the Levant has been putting to sea for a few hours at a time on most days, sailing up and down off Beirut in a glorious show of strength which could hardly be overlooked by anyone along this shoreline! While supported by eleven auxiliaries, the fleet has been arranged into nine squadrons of battle, each of which consists of ten ship of the line. People being Much Admired by the Best in Société *Portugal *Russia *Sweden *France *Denmark *United Kingdom *Austria *Spain *Tuscany *Poland Shipping Lists: Being a Reporte on Knowne Shipping Movements *None. Lloyds Lists: Being a Reporte on Knowne Shipping Losses from Causes Unknowne or Knowne *None. Ambassadorial Appointments *None. *The Caliphate embassy in Bulgaria has closed, as has the English embassy to Hanover. Trade Missions Opened *None. Automatically parsed by LGDRParser v1.0 Category:Game 3